I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hybrid exhaust turbine turbochargers, particularly, to a hybrid exhaust turbine turbocharger fitted in a marine internal-combustion engine, an internal combustion engine for a land-based generator, or the like.
II. Description of the Related Art
A known type of such a hybrid exhaust turbine turbocharger includes a generator whose rotation shaft is coupled to a rotation shaft of a turbine and a compressor of the turbocharger (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-056790).